Major Meet Rose!
by rose51794
Summary: Rose is in yet another side story that deals with her playing softball and going to Kaido by dressing like a boy! If you don't like the story summary but like the show Major, read it, but if you don't like Major and summary, don't read it!


_This is from the show called __Major__. This does not have to do with the series I started; I just wanted people to know about this show. This starts in season two, when Goro-Kun tries for Kaido High School. He wants to defeat Kaido from inside to out._

Major meet Rose!

Narrator

Shigeno Goro or you know him as Honda Goro is trying to go to Kaido High. When he passed what he needed to, he and a bunch of others, including Toshiya Sato, went to Dream Island.

Rose's P.O.V.

My name is Rose, you might have heard of me from different stories. I turned 16 yesterday, and I have to choose a High School to attend. I am in my room and living with my cousin Ryuzaki, or as everyone knows, L the great detective!

'_I can't decide! I want to go to a school that has softball or baseball!!!' _I screamed in my head, I continued to play softball through the 3 years I had been with Ryuzaki. Someone knocked on my door "come in" I said. Watari came in "would you like anything to eat Rose-san?" Watari asked "no thank you Watari, I need to think which school to go to!" I whined "maybe you can think after eating something" Watari suggested. I looked at him and laughed. "Ok" I said as I got up and walked towards him.

We walked down a hall and into the kitchen. I noticed Ryuzaki on the couch in the living room. "Hey Ryuzaki" I said "hello Rose-san, how is the high school searching going?" He asked, not turning around. "I can't decide it's either Kaido or Mifune High." I said grabbing some food and sitting next to Ryuzaki. "Kaido does not have softball though" Ryuzaki pointed out. "Yeah, but it's got a great academic learning program! Plus I could go for baseball" I explained. "You learned all the rules?" He asked "yeah, it took a while, but I learned them" I said.

"You do know girls can't play baseball" Ryuzaki said "I know I could be a substitute, I just want to try" I said. Ryuzaki stopped eating and thought about this. "If you fail, then go to Mifune High" he said. My face lit up, I hugged Ryuzaki tightly. "Rose" he said, I let go "sorry!" I said as I ran up to my room and filled out the application. I also picked out a disguise, and I had Watari help with that.

Kaido High

I arrived at Kaido only minutes ago. I was wearing my disguise and I was walking around. I heard a loud voice, I looked for the voice. I found the voice belonged to a boy of about 16 or close to that. He had short hair, and wearing a Mifune High outfit. I walked over to him and disguised my voice. "Hello my name's Hideki Ryuga" I lied "my name's Shigeno Goro" Goro said. "What's the position you're going for?" I asked "pitcher, you?" He asked "anywhere, I know all the positions by heart" I said, I did not lie with that, I really did know.

"What's your favorite?" A boy near him asked "pitcher, uh what's your name?" I said, "Oh my name is Toshiya Sato" Sato said. "What's the position you're going for?" I asked Toshiya "catcher." A person started to talk and I heard that we will be split into different teams.

Later

The teams were placed and I was with Shigeno Goro and Toshiya Sato! We started with the games, Goro was placed in the outfield, Sato at catchers, me at first, another person at short stop, can't remember name, and the last person, can't remember his name at pitcher's mound. Goro gave a fit, but Sato ignored it, the game began and I concentrated on winning the game. A grounder went past short stop. Goro was there though; he threw the ball from way back there to the catcher! '_Wow strong arm must be a pitcher_.'

When our first pitcher was done, Sato told Goro to pitch. Goro shouted with glee and got up there. He did not warm up, but when he pitched his first pitch, it was so fast that I could not see it! '_Oh my god!! Is that real!!!???_'

A lot of people started to murmur. I kept to my thoughts.

Later

Our team had won and now we learned that we have to do the test, Goro had a look of 'oh-my-god!!!' I giggled to myself, when we were dismissed I went home to tell Ryuzaki and Watari the good news. "That's very good Rose-san!" Watari said "good job Rose-san" Ryuzaki said "thank you, I have to complete the test then an interview and I'll be in Kaido High!" I explained "Rose-san should not think too highly" Ryuzaki said "I know Ryuzaki, I do not think like that though" I said "I'm going to bed, night" I said leaving "night" Watari and Ryuzaki said to me, together.

Day of Test

I woke up a little late and had to hurry to get ready. Watari took me to the place I needed to be, but let me off before where it was "thank you Watari!" I said grabbing everything I had and started to jog there. I made it there with time to spare, and I found my spot easily.

After the test

I finished the test pretty fast, but double checked everything. When everyone was done we waited for the interviews to finish. I stood by Goro and Sato "hey how the test go?" I asked them "it was ok" Sato said "…" Goro said nothing but looked really tired. My name was called and I walked in and sat in a chair. "Why do you like baseball?" A man asked "well I've been playing for years and I really love it!" I answered "good, you pass" he said "thank you" I said, and then I left.

I was so excited that I ran all the way home. "Ryuzaki! Watari!" I yelled "yes Rose-san?" Watari asked "I passed! I'm going to this place called Dream Island for half a year!" I said excited "half a year!" Watari said "yeah I know a long time, but I'll get better!" I complained "Rose-san should not be gone that long" Ryuzaki said. "I'll be ok Ryuzaki."

Dream Island

We show up at Dream Island and were showed an old wooden house. '_Are we living in this piece of junk?_' I thought as we were placed in rooms, I was placed with Sato-kun. After we unpacked, we had to change; I gave the excuse of going to the bathroom and changed there. When everyone was there a guy named Inui told us to dig up a green ball.

Goro's group found it first, then we had to rebury everything. A lot of people argued but I followed and Goro got everyone to do what was told. Our next exercise was to run up a hill in bare feet, the hill was steep. '_I will complete this!'_

Back at Rose's place

Ryuzaki's P.O.V.

Flashback

"_You don't understand! Softball is my life! I have been playing since I was 8! You don't see many kids my age into softball, or as into it as I am!" Rose yelled at me "softball is not the only thing, you can survive without pitching." I told her "no I can't, my dad worked on my pitching for 5 years! I loved pitching that much and he was willing to pay for my lessons! It took me years to get noticed, I finally got noticed in 7__th__ grade softball for school! And you want me to forget about something I've worked so hard on!?" Rose screamed at me "yes" I said. Rose got mad that she came up to me and swung her arm back and punched me in my face._

_I fell on to the floor, Watari came up to me and took a clothe out and started to wipe blood from my nose. I looked at Rose and she was crying she also had a mad look in her eyes. "I'm not going to give up on softball just because you said so!" Rose said turning around and walking away, just before she left she turned her head "oh your nose is not broken, it almost was though" she said as she continued to walk._

End of Flashback

'_She really does love softball with all her heart.'_ I thought as I looked out the window.

Back at Dream Island

Rose's P.O.V.

So far we had to run up that hill, I was the second to be able to do it, Goro was the first. Then we had to stand still with our legs spread apart for 3 hours, Goro had to have weights. And now we have to have our legs tied together and use our hands to go a long way back to the wooden building. Everyone but Goro started at the same time. When I noticed he was not with us I stopped and waited. "What are you doing?" Goro asked when he came to where I stopped "waiting for you" I answered as I began again. "Why did you do that? You might not make it" Goro said "I don't know, I just wanted to, and if I don't then I failed and have to do what my cousin says" I explained. "Why would you have to do that? He can't control you" Goro said "actually he can, he's been taking care of me for 3 years now" I explained. "Why?" He asked "my family died in an accident, but I'm fine, I moved to Japan with him and learned the language very quickly" I explained. "Wow during these exercises you seemed to not sweat, have you trained hard?" He asked me '_should I tell him about the Taijustsu training? Da not!'_ "I worked out hard, my father worked really hard on me, and I thought I might have quit" I said. Goro looked at me weirdly "Why would you?" He asked "I got hit in the face and almost lost my eye, and fractured my cheekbone" I explained.

"Wow you really have some guts, for a girl" Goro said, I froze '_how?'_ "How..?" I asked "you changed in a different room and your acting like a girl, I won't tell, but you should quit baseball and join a different school, with softball" Goro said I remembered the conversation I had with Ryuzaki, where he said I should quit softball. "No, I want to prove to my cousin that I can join Kaido!" I said "why, you have to follow some stupid manual" Goro said. "So I want to prove to my cousin I can do this!" I said as I got faster. Soon we both got there, and did nothing for the rest of the night.

Morning

When I woke up I was told to go see Inui and Suo. I went to them and "you have made a lot of progress, for a girl" Suo said, I opened my mouth "how did you know?" I asked "your movements are like that, and some hair fell out from underneath your hat." Inui said "should I pack?" I asked "yes, you will not participate and will leave when the other's do" Suo said. "Was I any good?" I asked "yes you have the talent to go all the way in softball" Inui said, my face lightened up. "Thank you!" I said "how long have you played?" Inui asked me "since I was eight, I'm 16 now and I've been pitching for like 5 years now" I said "show me" Inui said "ok" I said.

I warmed up on my own and pitched full to him "that's fast" he commented "thank you, I've had years of practice, my dad put so much money it to my pitching" I explained "I can't even have my best friend, which I got into softball to catch for me, and she wanted to" I said "that's about 65-66" he said "yeah and I can get faster, all I have to do is to get my body in it, but I still have to learn that, my cousin wants me to stop softball altogether" I said. "Why with this pitching you'll go far" Inui said "I know, I had an awesome coach" I said "but I can't let you stay" Inui said.

In the end I ended up going home sooner than I thought, but before I left I showed Goro what I looked like. 'Go far in softball! I will be watching for you in Major's!' is what Goro said to me. That's the only thing I thought the whole way, I called Watari and said that I needed a ride and would tell him why I came home early later.

When I saw Watari "hi" I said "hello, now will you tell me?" Watari asked "yeah, the people found out about me being a girl" I said "so what will you do know?" He asked me, we had started driving back. "I guess go to Mifune High and have the softball team to defeat every team, then someday go to the Majors!" I said "do you really think that?" He asked "that's what I've been told" I said. When I told Ryuzaki, he did not seem to care, well except on one thing. "I still don't think you should play, if you're hurt again you will never play again" Ryuzaki had said. I accepted that and I started Mifune High. The softball coach asked what I've got so I said pitcher. A girl named Shimizu caught for me, she was an awesome catcher! I pitched a fastball and she started at me like she was impressed. "I know more pitches" I said "like how many?" She asked "nine all together" I said "what nine!? Tell me" "fastball, second fastball, changeup, drop curve, drop, screwball, location sides, and riser." I said the coach was impressed "what's your name?" He asked me "Rose Imadoki" I said.

"Well Rose you earned a spot as a pitcher!" He said "thank you!" I said I practiced with the team every day, getting faster each day. Our team won every game in school, a kid named Komori said he wanted to catch for me, when he caught my fastball he said "that fastball reminds me of my friend" he said "really who?" I asked "my friend Shigeno Goro, his father was a pitcher too" Komori said. "What Shigeno Goro? I know him!" I said "really? How?" He asked "well it's embarrassing, but I dressed as a boy and went to Kaido for the baseball camp" I said.

"Wow, how did you do?" He asked "I kept up with Goro" I said, I pitched my other pitches. "You're really good" Komori said "thanks" I said. When I was done pitching I went home and when I got to the door, someone was standing there. I walked up to him "hello?" I said, he turned around and "hello Rose" Goro said. "Goro! I thought you were in Kaido?" I asked "I quit after beating the main team" he explained "cool!" I exclaimed "yeah, oh I heard from Shimizu that you can pitch nine pitches." Goro said "yeah what about it?" I said "I want you to pitch to me, give me your best pitches" Goro said. "Well… um… ok I'll pitch to you, just until you hit off me, and with you it might be possible" I said.

Goro got ready to hit, just then Watari came out "oh Watari, be the ump please!" I said "ok" he said. For my first pitch I threw a perfect drop curve. Goro shown and missed "that's a strike" Watari said. "Wow Rose, you really know how to pitch, what was that called?" He asked "a drop curve" I said as I pitched a drop. He swung and hit the ball backwards "strike two" Watari said. "That was awesome!" Goro said. My last pitch was my screwball; Goro missed it, but only by a little.

"Hey nice try, I am a softball pitcher, it might be hard for a baseball player to hit a softball" I said "that was awesome!!" Goro shouted "well I have to go, bye" he said and left. Watari and I walked in the house and I changed into regular clothes. "That Goro kid, he barely missed it, as if he saw the ball" Watari said as I came out. "Yeah, but Goro is son to an amazing baseball player, the father was a pitcher but then got hurt so he switch to hitting and got a hit off of Joe Gibson! Joe Gibson! Major league baseball player!" I said "you really know about this?" Ryuzaki asked "yeah, I watched the game some years back, Joe Gibson was getting really mad and ended up hitting Goro's father in the head! Honda got up and went to first, the next morning I saw on the news that Honda died from bleeding into the head." I said "that's horrible" Watari said. "Yeah, but Goro is ok with that, he never seems down" I said "remind you of anyone?" Watari asked, I put my hand up to my head and laughed.

5 years later

It's been 5 years since I've seen Goro or anyone, Ryuzaki, Watari, and I went back to America so I can get faster, over the time I had been waiting for when I could go back to Japan.

It happened; I was staying in a hotel with my cousin and Watari when it was time for the game. Softball had really changed; girls were able to play with boys in the Majors. I stayed in girl's softball though, and now I have a game that is on T.V. I was hopping Goro was watching like he said he would.

Goro's P.O.V.

I watched Major League Softball for 5 years now; I was waiting to see Rose pitch. One day it finally happened! Rose came out on the field and went to the pitcher's mound. She went up against some great players. "Goro what are you watching?" My mother asked "my friend Rose pitch in the Major league, just like she wanted to." I said, the game was perfect. A no hit game! Rose improved greatly, I saw. '_Wow she said she would continue no matter what! And she improved!!_'

I watched the whole game and did not have to shout at any bad plays she had, she hardly threw any balls, maybe 10 at most! '_Who knew someone could improve that much! She's hardly giving any balls! That's amazing!_'

At the end Rose had something to say. "_I would like to thank my baseball crazy friend Shigeno Goro! He kept me going when people wanted me to quit!" Rose said. "Who's Shigeno Goro?" A news lady person asked "he's an amazing pitcher, he might have changed his last name, I don't know I haven't seen him in ages" Rose said. "Do you want to send him a message?" The lady asked "yes actually, 'Keep on going Goro! You can become like your dad! Or better! It's your life!" Rose said._ I started at the T.V., then mom said something. "Wow that woman was talking about you! How do you know her?" I smiled "from Kaido, and she pitched to me and gave me 3 strike's me out" I said.

The End!!!! I hoped you liked it!! No hate mail please!!!


End file.
